Motochika x Masamune drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Drabbles about Motochika and Masamune. This is still on going and I might add more to them as I progress. Rating because it's different for each fic but I'll try to put warnings for M rated ones so you see it before you start to read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I already said this on my profile but if you haven't read it I'll say it here. My laptop is down and I don't know how long it will be until it gets fixed. Right now I'm posting the drabbles that I have on tumblr here as a sort of apologize.**

**Sorry :(**

**Title: **_**Marriage**_

The wedding had been small. They only invited a few of their love one's as they were joined together. Technically it was only a domestic union but it was enough for them. In their hearts they knew they were married to each other.

Now they were laying on the floor of their new apartment. They hadn't unpacked anything yet, which is why they settled for the floor. They grabbed a few pillows so the could be comfortable and Motochika had made hot chocolate.

Masamune smiled at his husband planting a small kiss on his lips. Motochika grinned back grasping the others hand in his.

They didn't need to exchange words as they held eye contact. They knew what the other was trying to say.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Stay**_

Masamune's body clock got fussy around five in the morning, thanks to living with Kojuro. The other man had a early bird mentality.

Now it was Chosokabe who was made to suffer for it. Date would always wake up before him and start his morning rituals, leaving the other cold and awake. Eventually he would get out of bed as well, but he was never fully coherent during those moments.

It was why now, when Masamune moved to get out of bed Motochika grabbed his wrist.

"Stay a little longer," The pirate mumbled, not opening his eye.

"I'm already awake, I might as well get up."

"Come on," the older male whined, "Just lay back down for five more minutes."

"You plan on holding me captive." Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," The pirate grinned, playfully tugging on his boyfriends arm. The dragon didn't resist and was soon laying next to his partner.

"Only five minutes," He reminded him.

"Of course," Motochika pulled the other man closer and fell back asleep.

They stayed like that for a good hour.

Source:


	3. Chapter 3

The one thing Motochika could say he enjoyable about this experience was his roommate. They both had to have eye surgery. It was ironic that they both to have the opposite eye removed.

"What are you reading?" Masamune asked. He'd had his surgery a few days after Motochika's and was just starting to come out of his drugged hazed.

"Manga."

"What?"

"It's like a comic book, but it reads backwards."

Masamune slid out of his bed on wobbly legs to make it over to Motochika's bed and climb up next to him. The pirate grinned at the other boy as he explained the plot line to each different manga. Masamune didn't seem as interested, but it gave him something to do.

Chosokabe moved over to make more room on the bed for him. Masamune moved in closer, leaning on the other boy.

They spent a lot of their stay like that. The nurses thought it was cute, and would bring them new manga just to watch them read it together.

"When are you going to be getting out," Masamune asked. It had been around two weeks after the surgery. Neither of them had been showing signs of infection, so they would be able to go home soon.

"In two days." Chosokabe said, "What about you?"

"Probably in the next week or so."

"I can't wait to get back home," Chosokabe sighed leaning back on the pillows. "I live in Shikoku. The doctor I had there referred me to this one so my parents brought me all the way out to Oshu."

"Oh," Masamune said, "I've lived in Oshu my whole life."

"How come your parents never come to visit you," Chosokabe asked. His own parents had gotten a hotel so they could come and visit him regularly, but he'd never seen Masamune's parents. Now that he heard they lived in the area…

"My dad is dead and my mother wants nothing to do with me. My retainer, Kojuro, probably isn't being allowed to come see me."

Motochika didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe he shouldn't of asked.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

A few days later Motochika was able to leave. His parents brought him a spear pair of clothing to change into and left so he could get dressed.

"You're leaving already?" Masamune sighed.

"Yeah."

Masamune looked like he wanted to wish him well, but didn't know how.

"Here," Chosokabe gave him his manag book, "You can have it."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, you'll need something to keep yourself occupied with until you go home.

"Thank you," Masamune grinned.

"No problem. I wrote my number on the inside cover so you can call me whenever you want."

Masamune went to say something, but a nurse knocked on the door before letting themselves in.

"Your parents are ready."

"Okay," Motochika grabbed his bag, "Bye Masamune."

"Bye Motochika."


	4. Chapter 4

Motochika crawled over Masamune smirking. The dragon grinned back at him.

"What are you doing." Masamune said in English.

"What does it look like?" He made himself comfortable between the others legs.

"We're not having sex on the couch!" Masamune said firmly, yet he smirked, letting Motichika know he _could_ be talked into it.

“:Not that, I have a serious question to ask you." Motochika said causing Masamune's eyes to widen enough to show his concern.

"Then what?"

"Well, we've been together for quiet sometime, and I want to take it to the next level. I know here we can't really get married because of the laws…

"Chika-chan…" Masamune whispered not sure if he was hearing what he thought he heard.

"Let me finish," Chosokabe pleaded. "We could have a domestic union and still consider ourselves married. If you want to…"

"Chika-chan," Masamune hugged him around the neck. "Yes!"

"Ryu-chan." He mumbled into his partners neck.


End file.
